Tales of the Unexpected - Nobody likes a Rebel, My dear
by Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98
Summary: Made by request from ElektraMackenzie! Victoria Stevanson runs into Bruce Foxley and he warns her about him. Her rebelious attitude get's the best of her...let's just say she was warned.


**GALLOPING FOXLEY**

_**Nobody likes a Rebel, My dear...**_

* * *

I walked down the corridors of the main hall of Repton Academy. My footsteps were heavy and rage filled, for how could they not be after what I had just witnessed? I cringed invouluntarily at the thought of _him._

Oh, yes. _Him._

Bruce Foxley. The boy who I had unfortunately ran into, along with a small boy named William.

I had been in the courtyard, sat down on a bench and reading. My morning had been fairly peaceful up until now. But, that was about to change.

"Hey, you!"

My head shot up at the voice near me, looking around for the holder. A tall boy with blonde hair stood a few feet infront of me, and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" I asked, almost sarcastically.

He just smiled down at me, making me feel uncomfortable. "Well, yes actually. You're sitting in my spot."

I smiled back, feeling my muscles twitch. "I don't see your name on the bench...and nobody was sitting here when I got here." I looked back down at my book, beginning to read again.

"That's not very polite of you..." He said, making me roll my eyes.

I looked back up at this boy, who hadn't even introduced himself to me. I heard a tapping noise, and noticed that this boy was holding a bamboo walking stick. I kept my eyes on it.

"What is that for?" I asked.

He laughed. "Oh yes, that reminds me-" He turned around and looked across the school grounds for a moment. "_PERKINS_!"

A few moments passed before a small, blonde haired boy came running up to the taller one infront of me. I stared at him.

"Who are you two?" I finally asked, becoming more and more annoyed by this young man.

"I'm Bruce Foxley, this is William Perkins...he's my slave."

My eyes widened. "What on earth do you mean by that?!"

The boy named Bruce just chuckled and sat down next to me. "It means exactly what it sounds like...he does what I tell him to and if he doesn't, I punish him."

I glanced at William, then back to Bruce. "How do you get away with it?" I said as I closed my book.

Bruce leaned in closer to me and smiled widely. "That isn't really important right now...and it's not like you need to know."

My blood boiled at this boy's attitude. I couldn't help but feel sorry for William.

"What is your name, my dear?" Bruce said as I fumbled with my books cover.

"Victoria Stevanson..." I replied. But, I quickly bit at him with another sentance. "Honestly, I would like to know what makes you think that you can do this to a poor child!"

Bruce was obviously taken back by my harshness, and that only made it so much more sweeter for me.

"Well, I am the head of this boy's house, and I am the favorite student of most of the instructors here." He smirked.

I just continued to fight. "It doesn't matter! He's just a child, he shouldn't have to worry about people like you." I turned to William and looked at him in a way I usually don't look at people.

"Aren't you in absolute _Hell_ with him? Don't you get tired of being treated like dirt?" I asked, making him look down.

"Don't ask him that!" Bruce said, only succeeding in making me more furious.

I looked at him, my eyes burning into his. "I can say whatever I want to, you have no power over me!"

Bruce's face contorted from a smirk to an angry glare. "You should be careful of what you say, miss spitfire...I could easily take advantage of you too. You should be more careful."

I narrowed my eyes. "I honestly would like to see you try!"

Before anything more could be said, the bells rang from the chapel. I stood and took one more look at William Perkins and Bruce Foxley, who was now sitting in my spot on the bench.

"Goodbye, you two. I have to go to Chapel now." I was just about to walk away, when I felt Bruce's hand grab my wrist. He pulled me backwards, making me look him in the eyes.

"For your sake, Victoria, let's hope you don't run into me anytime soon..." He smirked, and I yanked my hand out of his grip.

I stood there for a moment, and then glanced at William one last time before walking away into the school. Now, I walk down the corridors and into the stairwell to my dorm. I couldn't stop thinking about Bruce and the way he held me...the whole situation made me want to vomit.

I stood infront of my door, about to open it, when I felt something grab me around the waist. I cried out from the sudden assault, but a hand covered my mouth before anyone could hear it.

I was pushed up against the wall with a bang, hitting my head and sending me spinning.

Once my eyes focused, I made out the face of Bruce Foxley. My eyes widened and then narrowed, knowing this boy had me in his grasp. I attempted to fight back, biting his hand and attempting to kick him were my only options. My dress prevented me from kicking, and I could hardly open my mouth. I just looked up at him with rage as he smirked down at me.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here, little miss spitfire!"

I writhed in his grasp, attempting to free myself in vain.

"Oh dear Victoria, do you remember earlier today when I told you it would be in your best interest to stay away from me?" He smiled wickedly, making a shiver run up my spine.

I choked out a muffled "Fuck you!" and it only made him laugh.

"Not so fast, my dear...First I'm going to show you what I meant. Let's just say I warned you."


End file.
